Amour, trahison et magie
by Cassyfairy
Summary: Voici l'histoire de Lucy qui vient d'emménager dans la ville de Magnolia. Riche héritière qui souhaite être comme les autres. Même si cela n'est pas du tout le cas. GreyLu et Lolu


Fanfiction de Fairy tail

Amour, trahison et magie

L'histoire débuta avec l'arrivée de notre héroïne dans la ville de Magnolia. Elle s'appelait Lucy et était une riche héritière. Elle et son père allaient vivre dans une grande maison voir un château. La maison n'avait que peu de pièce habitable lais la décoration intérieur et les travaux de rénovation étaient la passion du père de Lucy. La propriété se trouvait en bordure de la ville et comprenait toute la forêt jusqu'aux montagnes que l'on voyait par les fenêtres de l'arrière de la maison leur appartenait.

Lucy fut donc inscrit au lycée public de Fairy tail. Elle ne supportait pas de se faire traiter en princesse. Elle commença son premier jour d'école par une journée ensoleillé.

Bienvenue à Fairy tail, Miss Heartfilia. Je me présente je suis le directeur Makarov. Venez suivez-moi. Voici Mirajane mon assistante. Elle va vous déposer la marque de notre école sur vous.

Donnez-moi votre main ! fit Mirajane.

Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse d'être ici. Répondit Lucy

Je vais vous conduire en classe, qui est la 2A. S'il te plait, Mirajane assure toi que son dossier soit complet.

Arrivé en classe, Mr Gildartz, le professeur de science, la fit s'assoir et déposer ses affaires. Puis la rappela.

Miss Heartfilia est nouvelle ici comme Mr Loki qui est arrivé en classe début de semaine. Soyez gentils. Présentez-vous, mademoiselle.

Bonjour je m'appelle Lucy eaHHeartfilia, j'ai 16 ans bientôt 17. Et j'adore les animaux et les jeux vidéo.

Vous pouvez vous rassoir.

Beaucoup de garçon de la classe tomba sous le charme de la belle blonde qu'était Lucy. Pour certain, c'était le coup de foudre comme Natsu et Grey qui étaient les deux voisins de la nouvelle.

Salut, fit le dénommé Natsu.

Bonjour…

La fin des cours sonnait. Lucy était soulagée que cette journée se termine. Erza et Reby.

Tu es prête Lucy. Fit une voix.

Oui, Loki. Je t'attendais. Répondit-elle devant les casiers.

Comment a été ton premier jour ?

Génial mais épuisant. Tout le monde est très sympa mais c'est surtout cool d'être dans la même classe que toi.

Moi aussi mais il vaut mieux se dépêcher sinon ton père va se mettre en colère si tu arrives en retard.

Il lui prit la main et se mirent à courir ensemble. Pendant ce temps, Natsu et Grey était stupéfaits comme le nouveau était déjà ami avec Lucy.

De retour chez elle, elle prit un bain car il avait fait très chaud. Après, elle soupa avec ses amis car elle ne s'entendait plus avec son père depuis qu'il s'était plongé dans le travail à la mort de sa femme. Ses amis étaient pratiquement comme une famille pour elle.

Miss Lucy, vous voulez encore de la soupe ? demanda Virgo sa domestique personnelle.

Oui merci.

Fait attention, Lucy à force de manger comme ça tu vas devenir énorme. Virgo tu devrais la mettre à la diète. Dit Loki qui était son garde du corps.

Tais-toi ! Garde tes commentaires pour toi ! Et demain tu rentreras à la maison tout seul.

Hein tu te fous de ma gueule ? je suis censé te protéger !

Eh bien je n'aurai pas besoin de toi. Je suis avec mes nouvelles amies. Erza et Reby et tu ne vas me coller tous le temps, ils vont croire qu'on est ensemble.

Elle partit dans sa chambre et si enferma pour pouvoir dormir tranquillement.

Le lendemain matin, elle partit en direction de l'école avec Loki en arrière toujours entrain de fulminer à cause d'hier.

Salut à demain

Salut…

Après une journée épuisante, Lucy, Erza et Reby rentrèrent chez Erza qui avait un appartement à elle et était décoré à la manière médiéval avec des armures partout.

Au fait, on irait bien à la fête de la ville et Natsu et Grey nous rejoindront

Ok !

Tu vas voir Lucy, ils sont super sympa.

Oui moi j'espère que Gadjeel sera là ! fit Reby.

C'est qui lui ? demanda Lucy.

C'est un gars de 1F. Reby est folle de lui.

À la fête, elles sont rejointes par Natsu et Grey qui était très élégant. Gadjeel les rejoint peu de temps après les autres. Et il demanda s'il pouvait s'éclipser avec Reby. Qui revenu folle de joie

Que se passe t-il ?

Gadjeel veut sortir avec moi et j'ai dit oui.

Je suis trop contente pour toi.

Dit Lucy vient avec nous, on va faire un tour sur la grande roue. Tu viens avec ? demanda Natsu et Grey.

Oui d'accord viens Erza, on va les laissez roucouler.

Oui pas de problème.

Dans la grande roue, les garçons n'avaient d'yeux que pour Lucy qui était très belle grâce à la lumière des attractions.

Grey, Natsu j'espère pouvoir continuer à vous voir. Je vous adore, vous êtes trop sympa. Fit Lucy.

Attention Lucy à force de leur dire de si gentilles choses, tu ne pourras pas te faire décoller d'eux.

Merci Lucy. Dit Natsu.

Oui merci aussi et Erza garde tes réflexions stupides pour toi.

Vas te faire foutre Grey. Je la préviens juste, le bourreau des cœurs.

Rrrr…

Vu que Lucy était très fatiguée à la fin de la soirée Grey la porta sur son dos puis dans ses bras.

Merci Grey t'es sympa, je t'aime bien pas comme Loki toujours à me dire de vilaines choses même quand il vient dans ma chambre pour me dire bonne nuit.

Euh… Nous voilà chez Erza, tu pourras dormir dans un lit moelleux

Merci mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu es très confortable.

Lucy, je peux te dire quelque chose ?

Oui, bien sûr

Eh bien voilà, j'ai eu le coup… de …foudre pour toi quand je t'ai vu entrer dans la classe hier. Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?

Oui !

Et Lucy lui fit une bise sur la joue de Grey en lui disant encore oui puis s'endormit dans le lit ou il l'a déposa. Sortant de chez Erza, il se toucha la joue ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait accepté d'être sa petite amie. Il fut tellement sous le choc qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était déshabillé et qu'il était en caleçon. Il rejoint alors Natsu qui attendait dehors.

Grey, tes vêtements ! Tiens, j'ai trouvé que ta chemise et une chaussure.

Ahhhh ! Pourquoi je suis en caleçon moi ?

Eh bien tu te touchais la joue puis tu as retiré tes vêtements au fur et à mesure que tu avançais.

Elle a dit oui…

Qui a dit oui et à quoi elle a dit oui ?

Lucy. Petite amie… moi !

Hein…

Et il rentra chez lui avec son ami qui le harcelait de question sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Et chez lui, il fit d'agréable rêve.

Le lendemain, à l'école, Loki lui avait passé une nuit horrible à s'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Lucy (se faire enlever, torturer, violer,…). Mais il fut tout étonné envoyant Lucy et Grey se donnant la main et s'embrassant. Grey vit Loki et dit à Lucy qu'il la rejoindra plus tard car il avait quelque chose à faire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Loki

Hier soir, on s'est beaucoup rapprocher, je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi et elle a dit oui. Au fait, on ne rentre pas dans la chambre d'une fille comme ça.

Rentrée chez elle, Lucy se fit questionnée par Virgo sur la rumeur qu'elle aurait un petit-ami. Elle lui répondit positivement et qu'il était un type formidable.

3 mois plus tard…

Depuis que Lucy sortait avec Grey. Loki ne lui parlait plus. À croire qu'il était jaloux. Comme son habitude, le couple se retrouva pour aller boire un café.

Grey, je t'invite chez moi avec Natsu, Erza, Reby et Gadjeel pour une semaine à la mer. Tu veux bien ?

Oui ce sera génial ma chérie !

Je suis désolé…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Deux autres personnes doit venir avec nous. Mon père me la ordonner.

Qui ?

Il y a Loki et Virgo, une domestique.

D'accord ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je t'aime.

Moi aussi je t'aime.

La fin de semaine arriva et tous le monde se préparèrent car il y avait trois heures de train. Lucy se mit à côté de Grey avec Natsu et Erza en face. Reby et Gadjeel se retrouvèrent derrière eux toujours aussi fou l'un de l'autre. Quant à Virgo et Loki, ils étaient assis plus en avant car Loki ne supporte pas de voir Lucy avec l'autre énergumène. Les trois heures passèrent assez vite pour Lucy qui s'était endormie dans les bras de son amoureux. Arrivé à la maison de la mer, Grey et les autres furent subjugués par la taille de la maison.

Ne vous inquiétés pas, la maison de miss Lucy à Magnolia est 6 fois plus grande.

Hein ? firent-ils tous sous le choc.

Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit mais mon père est riche.

Et c'est un euphémisme. Dit Loki.

Chacun s'installa dans sa chambre mais Lucy s'en voulait de ne leur avoir rien dit. Elle était seule au balcon entrain de réfléchir quand Grey arriva.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Je ne pouvais pas.

Pourquoi ?

Quand les autres savent que je suis riche, ils ne s'intéressent qu'à mon compte en banque et je ne voulais pas que cela recommence. Je voulais des amis qui était avec moi pour moi pas pour mon argent.

Je suis désolé, maintenant je te comprends mieux. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je t'aime toujours comme avant pour toi.

Merci, Grey, merci. Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

De rien.

Vu que l'on est aux confessions, je dois te montrer quelque chose d'autre.

D'accord.

Ils partirent vers la plage tous les deux. Alors que Reby était en larmes à cause de ce qu'avait dit Lucy et les autres étaient tristes aussi. Loki lui devenait fou. Il se répétait sans cesse « elle ne va pas lui montrer ça, elle ne peut pas, il n'y a que moi et Virgo qui le savons ».

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Loki ? ça ne va pas ? demanda Erza.

Si, si tout va bien excusez-moi je dois m'absenter.

Dans un coin de la plage derrière les rochers, Lucy et Grey étaient ensemble. Lucy se préparait mentalement et elle retira son gilet. Elle portait un dos nu. En se retournant, Grey n'en cru pas ses yeux. Elle avait des ailes tatouées dans le dos.

Quand as-tu eu ce tatouage ?

Il est apparu à mes 7 ans et ce n'est pas tout…

Tu en a un autre ?

Non, c'est en rapport avec celui-ci. Mais tu vas me prendre pour un monstre.

Je te jure que non.

D'accord. Tu devrais un peu reculer.

Alors il se passa quelque chose d'incroyable. Les ailes tatouées sur son dos sortirent de celui-ci pour se transformer en véritables ailes.

Un ange ! dit Grey car il ne pouvait dire autre chose.

Un ange ? j'aurai plutôt pensé un monstre.

Mais tu es un ange, je le pensais déjà avant et ça ne fait que réaliser mes pensées.

Grey ! Je te remercie du fond du cœur.

Grâce à ça, elle eut le courage de rentré avec ses ailes déployées voir ses amis. Et qui furent encore plus subjuguer.

Du coup, ils décidèrent de montré en quoi le lycée de Fairy tail était spécial. En fait, il regroupait des personnes avec des pouvoirs. Lucy qui croyait être seule, ne l'étais plus. Erza, elle peut faire apparaitre des amures, Natsu contrôlait le feu et le mangeait. Reby pouvait créer des choses en disant un mot, Gadjeel pouvait transformer son corps en métal et en manger et Grey lui pouvait créer de la glace.

Maîtresse, moi aussi j'ai un pouvoir, je peux creuser dans n'importe quel type de sol. Fit Virgo toute rouge.

Merci, moi qui croyait être un monstre. Je ne suis plus seule.

Ma petite Lucy chérie. Firent Erza et Reby en pleurant de joie.

Extrêmement heureuse, Lucy se coucha le cœur en fête. Quand on toqua à la porte. Et Loki entra.

Oh, Loki, je ne suis plus seule, je suis tellement heureuse. Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Oui, je suis très heureux pour toi mais je ne peux plus t'avoir pour moi seul… dit-il en partant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Grey apparut.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Loki ?

Rien du tout. Loki est comme un grand frère pour moi. Je le connais depuis que j'ai 3 ans et il est aussi mon garde du corps.

Je ne sais pas en tout cas il ressent des choses pour toi.

Mais non, je suis juste sa petite sœur qu'il aime. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis toujours amoureuse de toi. Pour preuve je veux que tu dormes avec moi, juste dormir !

C'est vrai. Oh merci. Je t'aime et te fais confiance.

Et cette semaine là, se passa à merveille, tout le monde s'amusa.

De retour à Magnolia, Loki se décida de trouver une copine pour oublier son amour car il ne supportait plus de la voir avec Grey. Et il trouva une fille du nom de Myu qui accepta. Un samedi entrain de faire ses courses, Lucy rencontra une jeune fille de son âge qui lui cria dessus.

Comment se fait-il que tu sortes avec mon fiancé ? Grey et moi, on est ensemble depuis deux ans !

Quoi ? et t'es qui toi ?

Je suis Jubia et si continues de sortir avec lui je te noye. J'ai des preuves que l'on est ensemble.

Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux aller le retrouver et lui dire qu'il n'a pas besoin d'appeler ou de me regarder et que je ne sortirais plus jamais avec.

Jubia partit et Lucy en pleurs appela Erza et Reby. Qui la raccompagnèrent chez elle pour discuter.

Nous sommes désolées Lucy. J'avais bien entendu parlé de ça mais je croyais que ce n'était que de stupides rumeurs. dit Reby.

Je n'en reviens pas quelle petit merdeux ! Je vais lui arranger le portrait moi ! hurla Erza folle de rage.

Pendant ce temps, Virgo faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine car elle était furieuse contre Grey et s'inquiétait pour miss Lucy. C'est alors que Loki entra dans la cuisine. Et qu'il vit Virgo.

Qu'est-ce que tu as, Virgo ?

C'est miss Lucy, Grey lui a fait du mal et je ne peux pas la voir car dame Erza et miss Reby essaye de la consoler.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il avait déjà une fiancée et elle a montré des preuves accablantes.

Je vais voir Lucy !

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et démolit la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. En le voyant, elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant encore plus fort. Et il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Rester accrochée à Loki, Lucy s'apaisa puis s'endormi mais impossible de la faire lâcher Loki. Pendant ce temps, il discuta avec Erza et Reby. Après avoir échafaudé un plan pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Grey, elles rentraient chez elles.

Trois heures plus tard, Loki se réveilla avec Lucy entrain de le regarder. Du coup, il la rattrapa pour la faire recouché près de lui. Lucy se disait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que les bras de son garde du corps, là elle se sentait en sécurité. Et ses pensées n'étaient plus pour Grey. Quand son Gsm sonna, Lucy se leva pour savoir qui c'était, il y avait écrit en gros Grey.

Je ne peux pas décrocher…

Passe-le-moi !

D'accord… dit Lucy qui lui donna.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux connard ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, il raccrocha. Et vit que Lucy le regardait en se demandant quoi.

C'était Erza, elle est allée chez lui pour s'expliquer. Et selon lui, c'était à cause d'un garçon nommé Leon qui lui a fait boire une potion d'amour pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'une fille car Leon est amoureux de Jubia.

Ah… alors tous ça est faux. Son amour n'est qu'une illusion. Loki, s'il te plait peut-tu me laisser un peu seule ?

D'accord mais appelle moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

Merci Loki.

Dans sa tête se fut le déclic. C'étai la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle devait quitter cette maison. À peine Loki sortit de la chambre, elle se mit debout et fit sa valise. Et pris les choses les plus importantes selon elle : ses vêtements, la photo de sa mère, son Gsm et son ordinateur portable. Et s'envola par la fenêtre à toute vitesse. Elle s'arrêta à la banque pour retirer son argent : elle ne prit que ce qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, c'est-à-dire plus de 2 millions. Et alla s'acheter une petite maison sous un autre nom. Elle acheta aussi des meubles à la fin de la journée, elle s'étai installée. Il était à peu près vingt-deux heures quand elle s'endormit dans son nouveau lit.

Pendant tout ce temps, Loki se demandait comment allait Lucy. Plusieurs fois, Virgo avait apporté de la nourriture à la chambre de Lucy qui restait fermée à clé. Il croyait qu'elle s'était endormie. Mais ce ne fut que le lendemain matin qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était partie. En enfonçant la porte, il remarqua l'armoire vide et le lit vide. Il crut devenir fou, il l'avait perdu. Il demanda de l'aide à Virgo pour la retrouver.

En se réveillant, Lucy décida de changer d'apparence. Elle alla chercher une teinture brune et rentra se teindre les cheveux et ensuite les recoupa comme un garçon. Elle décida de retirer la fausse peau qui cachait une énorme cicatrice sur son visage. Cette cicatrice, elle se l'était fait à ses 12 ans. Son père l'obligea à porter cette peau car il ne voulait pas d'un monstre. Elle appela l'école pour dire que Lucy Heartfilia quittait l'école à cause d'un déménagement. Elle s'inscrivit à cette même école sous le nom de Mitsuki Taku et pris la section de ses rêves. Celle avec une formation de soigneur animalier pour zoo.

Cela faisait une semaine que Lucy Heartfilia avait disparue et que tous ces amis étaient à sa recherche mais elle restait introuvable. Pendant ce temps, Mitsuki se faisait peu à peu à sa nouvelle vie. Elle suivait les cours avec acharnement pour ne plus penser à ces amis qui la recherchait désespérément. Elle décida de ne plus montrer son dos à personne. Et ne volait plus. Malgré cela, elle pleura souvent le soir car ses amis lui manquaient et que maintenant personne ne voulait l'approcher. Ce fut un jour de la 2ème semaine de sa disparition que quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule.

Excusez-moi !

Oui. Répondit Mitsuki qui avait Loki sous les yeux.

Avez-vous cette fille ? fit-il avec une mine dégoutée.

Non qui est-ce ?

Une amie disparue.

Et il partit, Mitsuki courait en pleurs car Loki avait l'air de haïr son horrible visage. Il lui manquait, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dans ses bras. Quand elle entendit une conversation entre 2 filles de sa classe une Myu et Hori.

Tu te rends comptes Hori, Loki me jette parce qu'il est obligé de rechercher cette folle blonde. Mais il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

En rentrant chez elle, elle ouvrit son portable et envoie un sms à Loki lui disant qu'elle était heureuse de le voir presque tous les jours et lui faisait ses adieux. Puis le ferma.

La journée se finissait, et Loki rentra toujours aussi malheureux. Il n'eut même pas la force de manger comme les quatre derniers jours. Il ne buvait que de l'eau. Il rentra directement dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Après 5 minutes, il remarqua que son téléphone clignotait. Il se dit que c'était surement Erza pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé d'indice sur la recherche de Lucy. Et il s'endormit. Il fut trois heures du matin quand il se réveilla en sursaut pour ouvrir son Gsm. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Lucy lui avait envoyé un sms. Et grâce à ça, il décida de ne pas abandonner les recherches.

Mitsuki se rendit à l'école et s'en se rendre compte, elle alla vers son ancienne classe. Et elle croisa Erza et Reby en pleurs. Natsu et Gadjeel qui les réconfortaient. Mitsuki n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait retrouver la vraie elle, ses amis. Puis elle entendit une conversation entre Natsu et Gadjeel qui s'étaient mis à l'écart.

D'après Virgo, Loki a perdu tout appétit, sa fait quatre jours qu'il ne se nourrit plus du tout. Et aujourd'hui, il ne viendra pas car il est trop faible. Raconta Natsu.

C'est pas vrai ! T'es qui toi ? Pourquoi tu nous espionnes ?

Euh…je…pardon. Pourquoi Loki est dans cet état ?

Parce que la fille dont il est amoureux a disparu !

Mais Myu est là, je suis dans sa classe.

Pas elle, c'est Lucy. Et pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je… dois aller le voir ! dit-elle en courant.

Gadjeel !

Quoi ?!

C'était Lucy !

Et Lucy se jeta par la fenêtre et déploya ses ailes. Car maintenant, elle sera Lucy et personne d'autre. Après 5 minutes, elle arriva chez elle. Et rentra dans la cuisine sous le regard effaré de Virgo.

Qui êtes-vous ?!

Virgo, si tu as le temps de me demander qui je suis prépare plutôt à manger à cet idiot qui ne se nourrit plus depuis que j'ai disparu.

Miss Lucy ! Qu'est ce qui est arrivée à votre visage ? Vous m'avez tellement manqué.

Je te raconterai tout plus tard.

Tout est prêt !

Merci.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre. Et défonça la porte. Ce qui réveilla Loki en sursaut qui se demandait se qu'il se passait.

Espèce de triple idiot. Je savais que tu étais bête mais à ce point là ! Que ferais-tu si je mourrais un jour ! Tu vas manger maintenant ou je te tue ?

Lucy ! dit Loki avant de retomber évanoui.

Il se réveilla deux jours plus tard, Lucy en pleurs, se jeta dans ses bras. Loki lui était aux anges.

Lucy que t'est il arrivé ? Ton visage ?

Oh ça je les ai eu à mes 12 ans. J'ai reçu un coup de couteau en voulant protéger un tigre de Sibérie.

Mais ton visage ne portait aucune cicatrice.

Tu te souviens quand je suis restée une semaine à l'hôpital, en fait c'était pour ça. Ils n'ont rien pus faire. Et une fois en sortant de ma chambre, j'ai entendu mon père parler au médecin.

Et alors ?

Il lui demandait s'il pouvait commander une fausse peau car il ne voulait pas de monstre dans sa famille.

Je suis désolé.

C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté la maison et je n'y retournerais pas. Je le hais !

D'accord mais je viens vivre avec toi !

Mais et ton travail ?

Si tu n'es plus là je n'ai plus personne à garder.

Alors d'accord du coup on sera trois.

Trois ?

Oui Virgo sera avec nous. Elle est déjà entrain d'emménager dans ma nouvelle maison et elle a trois chambres.

J'ai faim dit tu pourrais aller me chercher quelque chose à manger ?

Bien sur, je t'aime ! dit-elle en courant.

Lucy était au septième ciel. Loki la regardait normalement. Et elle lui avait avoué son amour ! Elle se rendit compte qu'elle en était amoureuse pendant son vol de retour chez elle, deux jours plutôt. Pendant ce temps, Loki cru qu'il rêvait : elle lui avait dit les mots qu'il avait toujours attendus.

Après une heure, Loki se demanda pourquoi elle mettait tant de temps pour revenir. Quand il reçu un sms d'Erza lui disant que Lucy s'était fait kidnapper par son père. Et qu'elle et les autres couraient après pour la sauver. Furieux, il arracha ses perfusions et s'habilla en vitesse avant qu'un docteur n'arrive pour l'arrêter. Et il partit directement la maison Heartfilia. Quand il arriva, il croisa ses camarades qui s'étaient arrêté au portail de la propriété.

On y va !

D'accord.

Et ils s'enfoncèrent le portail, ils coururent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent au manoir où les attendaient une centaine de garde du corps. Natsu attaqua en premier en créant une vague de flamme. Ensuite Erza avec ses armes. Les gardes ne savaient que faire car c'était la première fois qu'il se battait contre des mages. La bataille ne dura pas dix minutes, ils rentrèrent dans la maison et trouvèrent assez vite Lucy, qui était près de son père.

Que voulez-vous à ma fille ?

Relâchez là !

Pardon mais je ne peux pas. Elle doit épouser un baron pour fortifier notre fortune.

Je te hais, père, je suis bien contente que maman soit morte pour ne pas te voir comme ça.

Si vous ne la relâcher pas, je vous brûle vif.

Calme-toi Natsu. C'est moi qui l'embrochera en premier et tu pourras le cuire ensuite.

Vous me faite rire ! Vous voulez ce monstre.

C'est notre amie peu importe à quoi elle ressemble.

Père, c'en est assez. Laissez-moi vivre. Dit-elle en lui donnant une gifle.

Elle réussit à se dégager de son père et retourna auprès de ses amis. Loki l'a pris dans les bras.

Je ne veux plus te voir dans ce cas. Va-t'en !

Et ils partirent en direction de chez Lucy. Après avoir pris un thé pour se calmer, ils repartirent tous chez eux. Il ne restait plus que Lucy, Loki et Virgo.

Espèce d'imbécile, comment tu oses quitter l'hôpital sans l'autorisation de tes médecins !

Mais je voulais te sauver !

C'est bon, ils m'ont appelé pour dire que tu étais apte à sortir mais que tu ne devrais pas te fatiguer.

Ah d'accord ! Excuse-moi est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Quoi ?

Ça ! et il l'embrassa.

Et ils vécurent heureux tous les trois. Lucy et Loki se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant. Virgo se trouva un fiancé et quitta la maison.


End file.
